The Polar Vortex Conundrum
by Aeliel
Summary: *Currently undergoing revisions - Sam and Dean are on the hunt for the supernatural forces creating the Polar Vortex in the Midwest. How will they handle the help of a man who claims to be a Time Lord from outer space and his traveling companion? Some subtle 10th Doctor/Rose inserts. Please R&R! Chapters 1-9 Updated!
1. A Man Called Doctor

The idea for this story happened on a cold night where my husband and I were coming up with silly ideas from Cabin fever, but I'm excited to present this first part to you all. It's my first time trying to take on the greatness that is Doctor Who so please be gentle!

Please R&R and I will consider if I should continue writing this I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who (as much as I adore David Tennant!)

* * *

><p>Dean shivered violently as he fumbled with the keys to their motel room. Why the hell was it so cold? And better yet, why were they in Ohio when he was sure there were just as many people needing his help in Florida, where it was 80* and hot, scantily clad girls lined the beaches?<p>

Sam had discovered the cold front, or "Polar Vortex" as the man on Channel 3 kept referring to it. Obviously something odd was happening across the Midwest. Why was it always the Winchester brothers that needed to be involved in the solution of these types of situations? But, if they hadn't gone looking for trouble, then trouble would have gone looking for them.

Sighing loudly, Dean entered the hotel room, balancing his sack of burgers and two large sodas. There were probably better burger joints around, but that soda machine was too much fun to pass up. His brother looked up from the computer screen at the sound of the door slamming.

"More burgers? Did you seriously go to Five Guys because you wanted to play with the machines at the restaurant?" Sam scoffed.

Dean shrugged.

"You do realize that those machines were made by Pininfarina, which is the same company that designs Ferrari's? Since that is the closest I will probably ever get to even touching a piece of automotive art like that, I think you can deal and we can spring for a few sodas!" He watched his brother shake his head and grab for one of the burgers in the sack.

Dean reached for the thermostat in the hotel room and flicked it as high as it would go, rubbing his hands together quickly in a vain attempt to get warm. Cheap hotel rooms had their limits, and the heating systems were typically old and praying to die, so they didn't handle subzero temperatures very well. Once again, he found his mind slowly drifting to the beautiful, bikini clad girls that skipped along in the southern sun.

He plopped down at the table and bit into his burger, angrily.

"So have you found anything yet to explain why we need to be here since I am definitely voting for a Caribbean vacation right now?"

"What's your sudden fascination with the Caribbean? You've never been interested in it before." Sam asked, rolling his eyes without looking up.

"I think we need a vacation, plus it has to be a hell of a lot warmer there then it is here! Bring on the Bikini's!" Dean answered, smirking. Sam ignored him and continued to type on his laptop. He sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Well, I don't think this has anything to do with witches, and there are no frost giants that frequent the Midwest. Those are mostly contained to Antarctica and Greenland. I was looking into potential gods or goddesses, but I don't really have any idea of where to start looking." Sam reached for one of the journals that littered the table in front of him. "And there's nothing in Bobby's or Dad's writings that seem to match any of these occurrences."

"So you're telling me we are shit out of luck at this moment." Dean growled in reply.

"I wouldn't put it that strongly, but yes." Sam sighed and took a bite of one of the French fries from the bag. "We are shit out of luck, Dean." He replied sarcastically, "But I know this has to be something supernatural. How else would it be this cold?"

"Because it's the middle of January in the Midwest? Do you think that might possibly be the reasoning behind this?"

The younger man shook his head.

"Dean, I am telling you there is something here. We need a job anyway. I feel like we have been cooped up in that bunker for so long that I forgot what sunlight felt like."

"Yeah, well, at least that bunker is warm. That's all I am saying." Dean replied. _It's safer too, but who am I to complain?_ He thought. Dean wouldn't admit it to his brother, but he was happy to be back on the job. It had been a long couple of weeks, and the lies about why they couldn't hunt were starting to run thin. He couldn't tell Sam that it was to keep him safe because that Ezekiel still needed more time to heal the younger Winchester, which meant Dean had run out of options.

He dreaded what would happen if Sam found out about the unknown passenger. Dean knew his brother wouldn't take kindly to the idea, and he wasn't sure how much of a fight he was willing to endure for the sake of keeping Sam safe. If it came to it, Ezekiel might just have to put Sam into a resting state and take over his body completely. Not ideal, but Sam and his seemingly unending list of reasons why he always had the more moral answer somewhere in his Sammy-ness were really starting to get tiresome.

An odd whirring sound broke Dean out of his thoughts, and his gaze moved toward the windows that faced the parking lot. Lights flashed in the glass, and Dean shot his brother an odd look.

The two men crossed to the door and stepped outside just in time to watch a blue police box appear in the parking space next to the Impala. Both men drew their guns, the sights aimed at the newly appeared vessel. The doors flung open and a suited man popped out smiling. He shivered and rubbed his hands along his arms, glancing up at the star-filled sky above him as if asking an unspoken question. Sam shifted, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow. The stranger in front of them turned, as if just noticing he had an audience.

"Oh, well hello there! It's a bit chilly out today isn't it?" He called to them with a mannerly British accent. Dean's spine tightened and he narrowed his eyes. The last thing he needed to deal with was some David Bowe impersonator popping up out of nowhere. Like he didn't have enough problems.

"Who the hell are you? And please don't say Harry Potter." Dean barked.

The suited man smiled and placed his hands in the front pockets of his pants.

"Oh no. I never could get that magic wand to work properly. My name is the Doctor."


	2. New Alliances

Thank you for the reviews! I am so excited to have followers! Special thanks to her-royal-timelady for adding this story to her community "The Brilliant and Amazing crossover that is: SuperWho". I'm thrilled to make the list.

I am hoping to start updating in a more regular fashion soon. I do have to admit that I am probably over thinking the plot development; however I want to make sure that I am true to the Supernatural and Doctor Who universes, which is a bit of a challenge for me.

I hope you all like this new installment. As always, I appreciate any feedback, both good and bad. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, but I can always dream :)**

* * *

><p>Breathing in the cold air was a bit painful, but Sam was afraid to move any part of his body. He was unsure about the blue suited man standing before them, and the tension rolling off of Dean in waves made him very uneasy.<p>

The fact that Sam, himself, seemed to be capturing the most attention from the newcomer did not help either.

Eyes wide, the man who had identified himself as 'The Doctor' moved forward, pulling what appeared to be a large silver pen out of his pocket.

"You are a very interesting young man, aren't you?" He asked Sam in an excited voice. Striding over to stand between the brothers, The Doctor pressed a button on the device he was holding and the tip began to glow an electric blue. "Something not quite right about you, fully human, only just not." The Doctor looked up at Sam with a far off, questioning look. "Yes, you are very interesting indeed."

"What is he doing Dean?" Sam questioned, lowering his hands to his sides, and never taking his eyes from the man before him. Dean seemed to come back to his senses and Sam could hear the Colt 1911 in his brother's hands click as his stance readjusted.

"Hey! Knock it off with the probe there buddy!" Dean challenged. Smiling widely, the suited man took in the expressions of his audience.

"I'm sorry my manners must have escaped me. I'm The Doctor."

"Yes, you already explained that part." Dean huffed, grinding his teeth in annoyance. "What we don't know is why you are attempting to violate my brother."

The Doctor looked down at his hand, seemingly confused.

"Violate? With a sonic screwdriver?" He looked up at Dean, smirking slightly. "I mean, I have heard of some pretty kinky things, but never that. Although if that's what keeps you happy, who am I to judge."

Sam watched his brother's face redden slightly and fought off the overwhelming urge to laugh, though he did let a small smile escape. Dean glared at him for the gesture, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Doctor, where have you gotten off to? I thought we were going to Jupiter's third moon today." An inquisitive voice called out, followed by a thin blonde woman, who hopped through the doorway of the blue box in the parking lot. "Oh hello, we have company then?" She asked smiling. Dean was watching her carefully.

"What is that thing? A clown car?! Who is she?" He asked, addressing The Doctor, and pointing at the box with his gun hand. Without waiting for an answer, Dean stormed over to the "vehicle" and poked his head inside. Sam watched as his brother slowly pulled himself back out and stared at the two visitors. "What the hell is going on here?" Dean demanded.

The girl had joined Sam and The Doctor by this point, shivering violently in her thin jeans and light coat. Deciding that remaining outside may kill everyone just as easily as being cordial could, Sam spoke up.

"Why don't we finish this inside the room? I don't know how much longer I can stand this cold, Dean."

His brother opened his mouth to retort, shivered, and thinking better of the argument Sam could see forming, conceded with a nod.

Once inside the hotel room, Dean slammed the door behind them and cocked his gun.

"Alright, someone needs to start talking or we are going to have a problem." The older Winchester demanded. Sam watched as the suited man stepped slightly in front of his companion, a glint of annoyance behind the calm facade he displayed. He gestured to the weapon in Dean's hand.

"First you need to put that down. I have no tolerance for guns."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and Sam could see that this was going to be a very long fight if he didn't say anything.

"Just put it down Dean. I don't think they are here to hurt us, no matter how strange they may appear." Sam watched his words slowly sink in and his brother moved to lower and holster his gun, making sure to keep it within easy reach. The Doctor's companion stepped forward hesitantly.

"Well I think we need to start with introductions. I'm Rose and I see you have met The Doctor." She stated simply. "And you are obviously, Dean." Turning toward Sam, she smiled cautiously. "Who might you be?"

"Sam Winchester." He replied, watching Dean cross his arms over his chest.

"So what kind of Doctor are you?" The older hunter asked, pointedly.

"Oh no he's just 'The Doctor'. That's his name." Rose said with a grin. Dean frowned.

"Oh right, well I didn't realize. Didn't you know that Sam? He's 'just the Doctor'. Sorry to have asked." Dean remarked casually. "Where the hell did these yahoos come from?" He asked casting a look toward Sam and pointing a thumb at their new arrivals.

"From Earth." The Doctor replied nonchalantly. "Well to be specific, not your Earth, more of a different Earth. A bit more wobbly then yours actually, but hopefully they will fix that soon." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Well then if you weren't on 'our Earth' then how did you get here?" Sam asked, curious.

"Well… you see I have this ship..." The Doctor started, shrugging.

"You mean that circus act that you pulled outside? It's a spaceship?" Dean cut in, incredulous.

"You did look inside, didn't you?" Rose retorted. "So you should obviously know it is a ship."

"It seems…" Dean began.

"Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?" The Doctor finished for the hunter. "That's because the Tardis is camouflaging itself to blend in with the rest of the universe."

"We can get into more of the explanations later." Sam interjected. "First we need to know why you are here."

The Doctor pursed his lips slightly and eyed the Winchester's carefully. Sam had the distinct feeling that he was holding back on something, but couldn't quite decipher what it was. He was appearing more and more as a very difficult individual to understand.

"It would seem that we are all here for the same reason; curiosity about the sudden temperature drop and fluctuations in atmospheric readings originating within this area?" The Doctor asked nonchalantly, but with a hint of excitement in his mannerisms.

"Yes. I would suppose we are." Sam replied. He was starting to like these two strangers.

"So we will be working together than?" Rose asked, smiling broadly.

"Let me get this straight. I've fought Clowns, Giant Teddy Bears, Gods, Demons, Angels and a hell of a lot of creatures with teeth and now I'm probably going to be roped into helping a crazy, British, Ringo wanna be, who answers to the name of 'Doctor' and his cheerleader girlfriend into saving the universe?" Dean retorted, bristling visibly.

"Pretty much, yeah." The Doctor replied wrinkling his nose and grinning. Rose glowered at Dean.

"We don't really need your help, if you are that against giving it." She snapped pointedly.

"Yes, sweetheart, you do." Dean replied sardonically. "Because we are the Winchesters" His lips turned up in a smirk. "And everyone always needs our help."


	3. Persons of Interest

Apologies about the hiatus! Moving, starting a new job and renovating our new home have taken over my life recently. I was able to fit in a short chapter to hopefully keep you all interested even though I am slacking off as a writer :)

Please R&R and let me know what you think. Hopefully soon I can have more to add to the story! Chapter 4 is already started, so here's to a quick turn around!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, though if I could have a tiny Dean to carry in my pocket for whenever I need a bit of sarcasm in my life, I would be a happy girl!

* * *

><p>Dean sighed loudly for the fifth time in two hours. He had been relegated to the proverbial bench, left to his own making while Sam and The Doctor discussed the possibilities for the monster they were chasing. It seemed that his brother had hit it off with the newcomer exceedingly easily, considering the interesting nature of The Doctor.<p>

The man called Doctor unnerved Dean a bit. He was everything that the Winchester brothers were not, and he was understandably concerned as to how that would affect his baby brother.

Sam already disapproved of many of the tactics they employed on a daily basis to handle the calls they received. Now he would probably feel more justified with the hippy rants that flitted through his mind, and Dean could not be more unhappy with the prospect.

He glanced over at the blond girl clicking through channels on the hotel TV. She seemed to be fairly normal, though her taste in companions needed testing.

"So what is it about this Doctor guy that I have yet to discover? Why do you and Sam seem to find him so interesting?" He asked gruffly.

Rose shrugged, continuing to click through networks one at a time.

"What is it that makes you think he isn't?" She asked casually.

He watched her carefully, eyes narrowed. Was he the only person on the planet that didn't immediately trust this secretive man, who traveled in a devious machine, and acted as though everything he encountered warranted his immediate attention? Dean wasn't so sure.

He did have to admit that while he usually found people with British accents to be pompous douche bags, case in point Crawley the self proclaimed King of Hell, hers did have a certain charm about it.

"So what is the deal with you and the Doctor? Are you his girlfriend or something?" He asked, attempting to be nonchalant. Rose eyed him warily.

"Something like that... only without all the constant snogging."

"Well what the hell is the fun in that then? Sounds more like a babysitter to me." Dean replied, eyebrows knitted in annoyance, and she giggled.

"It does seem to work out that way quite often." Rose glanced toward the table where Sam and the Doctor were sitting. "Though, even if that is the price of traveling with him, I would never give up the experiences he has given me."

As if by some magnetic pull, the pilot of the box called the Tardis looked over at Rose. He smiled widely for a moment, before diving back into the conversation he was having with the younger Winchester. A wistful expression graced her features, before she turned back toward the television and continued her channel search.

Dean, deciding to leave her to her thoughts, and not all that keen on a "star-crossed lovers" conversation, stood up from the sofa. Snatching a beer from the mini-fridge, he sauntered over toward the conversation taking place at the table. Dropping the bottle on the table just hard enough to earn a glance from his brother, he slumped into one of the hard plastic chairs.

"So have we found anything useful, girls? Did Cosmo tell you how soon your cycles are going to synchronize?" Dean asked, taking a sip from the amber colored bottle. "What about you Doc? What do you think about this situation?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and eyed Dean warily. The elder Winchester could tell when he wasn't liked, it happened pretty frequently as a matter of fact, but he didn't really care. Their guest was odd, without a doubt one of the most unusual people he had ever met, and he had encountered some strange people in his travels, but Dean just couldn't seem to put his finger on why.

Sam had appeared to trust him without any further thought, but Dean still felt reserved in the decision. He thought that maybe with some poking and pestering, he might get to the root of what made him so uncomfortable around this strange man. Maybe it had something to do with the hair.

"I have a theory about what could be causing this weather phenomenon, but it's still too early to really know for sure." The Doctor stated, clearing his throat. "Are you acquainted with the Yuki Onna?"

"I have heard the name before, but don't know much about them. So, no" Sam replied, shaking his head to add emphasis. The Doctor nodded, continuing.

"Well...They typically prefer island cultures. On this planet, you can usually find them in Japan." He remarked, "Which is the peculiar part, as Yuki Onna are seldom known for leaving their settlements."

"So we need to find out why this Yucky Obo, alien, thing is here then huh?" Dean asked, swallowing a mouthful of the beer he had been drinking.

"Yuki Onna, Dean." Sam corrected.

"Whatever. We need to find out what this thing wants so it'll go away and we can go back to the nice safe, warm bunker." Dean shrugged, grinning at his little brother. "So how do we track it?"

Sam and the Doctor exchanged looks. Shutting his laptop, the younger Winchester sighed.

"You're not going to like this Dean but, we are going to need Cas' help. He is the only one of us who has had an encounter with the Yuki Onna. I remember him mentioning it before. At the very least he can give us some insight into how to fight it." Sam stated, watching his brother. Dean groaned and nodded, definitely not liking this option but not knowing any alternatives.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Communication Perplexities

Finally a new chapter! Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews! Every time I feel like I have writers block, a new review pops up to help me focus on the story again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural, though with the way Supernatural is going I really think Dean just needs a big hug! And I would be very happy to supply it (^-^)

* * *

><p>Castiel stared at the motel stretching out before him. Dean had called for help and the fallen angel had come. He was here, despite the fact that Dean had kicked him out of the comfort of the Bunker at his most needy time. He was still a bit hurt by Dean's response.<p>

There were very few beings on this earth, human or angel, to which he felt any sort of bond, and the Winchester brothers were by far the most important. They were as close as family, dysfunctions and all, or at least Castiel liked to believe so.

It had taken a taxi and two buses to get here. The man he had been talking to on the last bus had asked him if he would be taking a plane or a train next. Castiel hadn't understood the reference, but the man had chuckled as though it were a joke. Castiel knew that human etiquette dictated that he express amusement too, so he had responded with his own short, uncomfortable, laughter and promptly went back to staring out the window for the remainder of the trip.

Humans were very confusing, so many rules about how to interact with one another, but he was learning that these things called "pop culture references" weren't solely reserved for Dean. Castiel had decided he would need to spend time learning these phrases so he could better blend in. Maybe he could pick some up while visiting his companions.

Reaching out his hand, he knocked on the faded green door to room 4, where Dean had told him they would be. After a momentary shuffling sound behind said door, it unlocked to reveal Sam's smiling face.

"Hey!" Opening the entryway wider, he turned to his brother. "Dean, Cas is here." Sam motioned for his friend to enter the room. The angel noticed the additional visitors, both of whom sat at the round plastic table. Dean had attempted to explain the pair over the phone.

"Doctor." He replied nodding. The traveler smiled.

"You do remember me." The Doctor gestured to his face. "I look a bit, ah, different... than the last time we met."

"As do I." Castiel replied.

"I can see that" The Doctor said, gazing at his screwdriver and frowning. "What have you been doing to yourself my old friend?"

"It's a very long story. One I can explain to you later." The angel sighed. Catching sight of the woman standing off to the side of the room, Castiel paused. The Doctor, following the gaze of his conversational partner, gave a slight jump.

"Oh! Where are my manners? This is my companion Rose Tyler." He said, drawling out the last name, and gesturing to the female who had moved in beside him. Castiel felt his breathing grow shallow and he swallowed.

"Rose." He repeated, gruffly. She nodded and smiled, extending her hand for him to shake. Castiel looked at her intently. Even without his grace, he could see in her eyes how utterly, beautifully, perfectly, human she truly was. Uncertain of how to proceed, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Can I be your pizza man?" He asked, watching her face contort in confusion.

"Cas!" He heard Dean yell, incredulously. Castiel blinked for a minute and shook his head as if to jolt his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I was apparently being inappropriate again. Human responses are still a bit confusing for me." He stated bluntly, extending his hand to Rose. "It's nice to meet you."

"I don't understand. What does the pizza man have to do with being inappropriate?" Rose asked.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you're better off not knowing." Dean remarked. Rose frowned at him.

"You know, I would really rather you didn't call me that." She replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Call you what? Sweetheart? Would you rather I called you Toots? Babe? Your Royal Highness?" He replied smirking. "What do you call her?" Dean asked, turning toward the Doctor.

"Unless I want to get walloped, I typically just call her Rose." The Doctor remarked, shrugging. "She tends to get a bit miffed when talked to like that, and believe it or not she has quite the fight in her."

Dean glanced at the blonde woman, who was busy shooting daggers at him from her eyes, and grunted.

"Go figure."

Sam cleared his throat and stepped into the conversation.

"So Cas, we called you for a little help with a case we are working on." He stated. Their friend nodded.

"Dean had mentioned that on the phone. What type of case would I be able to help with? I'm... not much of a hunter."

"Well do you remember that time you drank that liquor store outside of St. Louis?" Sam asked.

"As I recall, that was a very bad night for me." Castiel replied, dead panning. "I was, to use the phrase, not myself." The younger Winchester suppressed a smile.

"Well, while you were, not you, you mentioned an encounter you had with a Yuki Onna." He cleared his throat. "You had a few colorful words to describe it. Anyway, we think there may be one here, and that it is causing this cold anomaly."

"Why would you think that?" Castiel asked. "I didn't think they ever left the Pacific Islands?"

"My thoughts exactly, until Sam presented the evidence to me." The Doctor chimed in nodding. Castiel looked to Sam expectantly.

"Well." The younger man started, "There have been two specific days of -30* temperatures, in areas that are not known for these types of record breaking numbers. Also, there have been reports of at least four known suspicious deaths. All male, all ice solid as if they had been flash frozen where they stood." Sam reached for his laptop to open the articles. "Each man died within hours of the other and all of them within a 5 mile radius of the epicenter of the storm."

Sam clicked the mouse and pulled up a map.

"It's happened in three places so far, Chicago, Detroit and Cleveland. Exactly the same number of deaths with the same weather patterns in each instance."

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and watched Sam flip through the articles, piling the information together in his mind.

"It looks to be on the move then." The angel remarked quietly. All of the signs pointed to Sam's hypothesis being correct. How and why though, was the Yuki Onna in the Midwest?

"Do you have any idea why it would want to create a horde of man-sicles here of all places?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel. The angel stood silent for a moment and then shook his head no.

"What is it's motivation?" Rose asked, moving closer to the computer screen. The Doctor scratched his head.

"That I am not sure of. " He said.

"I can tell you what I know of them if it will help. Actually, it is The Doctor's story as much as my own." Castiel stated. The three humans nodded at him, intrigued, and he continued.

"It happened in the year 1591, near Osaka, Japan."

* * *

><p>To be continued in Chapter 5 ^-^. Please Read and Review! Thank you for your support!<p> 


	5. Samurai Swords and Frostbite

Hello Everyone! I am so excited to be just in time to play Easter bunny with this new chapter!

A special thanks to all my reviewers this time around: Kaylaramirez, PeterLuv and Emma Everdeen! As well as BestUsernameEver54321 for adding me to a new community. So exciting!

Emma stay tuned! More 10xRose fun is coming, I promise! I can't tell you what just yet, but it will be there :)

I hope you all like it! I am currently working to keep the dialogue from being too confusing. (I have noticed that tends to be my Achilles heal so thank you to Kaylaramirez and Voxinatwitch for pointing it out so I can try and correct it!)

Onto the new chapter! All flashbacks are denoted in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, but I can still picture Castiel as the Easter Bunny!

* * *

><p>"It happened in 1591, near Osaka Japan."<p>

_Castiel pulled at the sleeves of his yukata, attempting to feel more comfortable in the human he possessed. There were several reasons he had been chosen for this mission, he reminded himself, and he would not fail._

_Zachariah had selected Castiel and Balthazar to bring back intelligence on Toyotomi Hideyoshi. The rumor was that as a teenager he had sold his soul to a cross roads demon for power. After he became the most powerful man in Japan, Lilith had decided to overrule Crowley's ten year plan and had offered Hideyoshi a deal. They would let him live out his days as Head Regent of Japan, but the souls of his children would belong to Hell as well._

_Hideyoshi had taken the deal, a fairly typical move for a man so obsessed with supremacy. In doing so, he had become a pawn in the hands of Lilith._

_In 1587, Hideyoshi had issued an edict to expel all Christian missionaries from Japan. Most likely, part of a ploy by Lilith and her Hell army to conquer this area of the world for themselves. For years, these men had been shipped out to sea and back where they came from. Those attempting to enter the country were forced back by fire ships and other methods of intimidation._

_Recently, reports had been flooding back to Heaven about the mounting deaths of the missionaries that continued to try and enter Japan. Castiel and Balthazar had been sent to investigate a series of distinctly troubling murders that had been linked to Hideyoshi and his half-brother Hidenaga._

_Ten men and two women had been found dead, frozen into statues. It would be the angel's job to find out why this was happening, and how to stop it. They had just left the scene of the first attack, and were headed for the second homestead approximately two miles east._

"_Do you have any ideas as to what kind of creature could have caused these attacks?" Castiel asked his partner._

"_Not a clue." Balthazar replied, placing his hands behind his head. "Though, honestly, these humans probably did something stupid to deserve it."_

"_No human deserves to be put down in such a manner, brother. You especially should know this, after the rage Zachariah went into when you let the bubonic plague loose on Europe." Castiel spat out. Balthazar laughed._

"_You were there Castiel. You know it was an accident. Though you have to admit that watching the panic it brought about was pretty funny." He stated shrugging and dropped his arms to his sides, smiling broadly._

"_Some days I wonder how you maintain attendance among the heavenly host with an attitude such as that." Castiel remarked._

"_Protecting the humans can be so tedious sometimes! You should learn to lighten up. Come visit 1920s New York City with me, brother. I know this speak easy that will take that chip off your shoulder real quick." Balthazar replied suggestively._

"_Enough!" Castiel growled._

"_Spoil sport" Balthazar whispered, receiving a look from his fellow angel. He put his hands up in surrender. "So... are we there yet?" He asked, attempting to change the subject._

_"The next crime scene is in that field straight ahead." Castiel replied pointing._

_"Well then. Lets get moving." Balthazar smirked, and disappeared. Castiel sighed and watched as his brother gave a graceful bow from the center of the field._

_"I don't know why you insist on walking everywhere." Balthazar remarked as Castiel appeared beside him._

_"It can be refreshing to enjoy God's creation, instead of constantly bouncing through time and space." Castiel retorted. Balthazar rolled his eyes. Both angels noticed a strange man watching them._

_"Well this mission finally became interesting." Balthazar remarked._

_"Hello." The man said. "Are you here because of the frost?"_

_"And who are you?" Castiel asked._

_"I do believe introductions may be in order." The visitor remarked. "I'm The Doctor."_

"Hold on just a minute." Dean interrupted. "Are you trying to tell me that this guy is five hundred-some-odd-years-old?"

"Actually, I will be nine hundred and five next month." The Doctor replied, smiling. Dean frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right, like I would believe that. You look younger than I do pal." The oldest hunter barked. Rose turned to her companion.

"Maybe we should explain a bit, Doctor, before this gets out of hand. They should at least know what we are." She whispered. The Doctor contemplated for a moment, and nodded.

"I am not what you think I am." He started. "I have been alive for many human life times. Castiel knows me from one of my previous forms."

"Forms? What are you some kind of Ghost, or Alien, or Shapeshifter, or something?" Dean interrupted. "You know we hunt weirdoes like you right?" Sam frowned and shushed his brother, though his hand did brush against the gun holster on his hip briefly. The Doctor, noticing the gesture, scowled.

"You Winchesters really never change do you? All you need to know is that I am a Time traveler. That is, my home is in the Universe's time stream." The Doctor replied, eyeing Dean warily. "The TARDIS is how I travel through it. Though I do have to say, it really doesn't have the style of a 1967 Impala."

"So you're saying that we have met before?" Sam asked chiming into the conversation. The Doctor nodded.

"Your future is my past, so I really can't say much about it without endangering the course of history." The Time Lord replied. Dean chuckled.

"At least we know we won't die on this Godforsaken mission." He scoffed.

"Well... that's not entirely true." The Doctor stated, pursing his lips. "See, time doesn't flow in a straight line the way you may think. It's more of a ball of wibbly-wobbly goo that can change depending on the events that surround it."

"So time is a relative event." Sam pursued.

"In a way of thinking, but there are fixed points in time that cannot be changed, no matter how hard one tries." The Doctor held up a finger."Take for example, the apocalypse that you boys put a stop to. That is a fixed event, and the time and space surrounding it is locked to me. I can never change it. However, in a hundred years, I could come back 5 minutes ago and this conversation would have never taken place."

"Ok my head really hurts now." Dean moaned.

"If you can't even keep up with that, I have some serious doubts about you." Rose smirked at Dean. He glowered at her in response, but chose not to say anything.

"Can I get back to my story now?" Castiel interjected, startling the group.

"Oh! Sorry Cas, go ahead." Sam answered. The angel cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. That is how we first met The Doctor."


	6. Angels and Jelly Babies

Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all of my wonderful reviews. Specifically from Emma Everdeen, Number1Bookworm, emilylaura96, and goldacharmed. I hope you like what is coming up!

I did want to apologize for the slow updates. Every time I start to write something down, this story just keeps morphing! It's turning into a Doctor Who episode, wrapped in a Supernatural episode, wrapped in another Doctor Who episode so it's definitely been a challenge! Not that I regret it in any way of course!

Alright, here's the newest chapter! I hope you all like it. Just like last time, Italics denote a flashback.

Please keep Reading and Reviewing, both good and bad, as I love hearing from you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, though if the writers keep making Sam and Dean sad I will threaten to remove them and keep them safe until the writers can play nice with them again!

* * *

><p>"And that is how we met" Castiel explained.<p>

"_I'm the Doctor." The man before them replied. Castiel watched him a bit cautiously. He wasn't sure if it was the exceedingly long scarf, the mop of curly dark hair or the ratty hat topping the ensemble that made him feel apprehensive, but this did not seem like the kind of man they could depend on to help them. He just seemed slightly… off._

"_Hello Doctor. I'm Balthazar and this is Castiel." He heard his companion reply. The Doctor nodded._

"_Yes, well, now that we have taken care of the greetings we should really get back to business." The curly haired man declared._

"_I completely agree." Castiel replied. "We will leave you to your mission, as we have our own to continue." The Doctor held up a finger to silence him, and pointed across the meadow to the tree line. Both Angels turned toward his observation._

_A woman stood, studying them cautiously. Her skin appeared so pale as to almost be translucent, in distinct contrast with her long black hair. The wind seemed to whip about her, stirring the ends of her white Kimono robes, though there was no wind to be felt where they were standing. Castiel was stunned, his eyes fixated on the glow that surrounded her slender body._

_The Doctor moved toward their visitor, breaking the illusion. Before anyone could even blink, she had disappeared into a mist that had appeared just as suddenly._

"_Peculiar." The Doctor muttered to himself, and started towards the forest. Balthazar disappeared from beside Castiel and reappeared within the mist. Castiel bit back an angry remark and followed the Doctor across the meadow._

"_There's no sign of her." Balthazar reported as soon as the two men were within speaking distance._

"_Didn't I mention that we need to be subtle on this mission?" Castiel snapped at his brother._

"_If you are trying to hide the fact that you are both Angels, you needn't bother." The Doctor spoke up. "I realized it the moment we first spoke." Reaching into his pockets, he retrieved a bag of colored candies. "Jelly Baby?"_

"_Why would you think we are Angels?" Balthazar asked, snagging a candy from the offered bag._

"_Your ability to teleport, for one. Not many beings are capable of such rapid and complete transportation." The Doctor replied, placing another Jelly Baby between his teeth. "And your strange speech patterns to hide your true voice. You can hear the higher frequency when listening closely. The human vocal chords can only hide so much to the trained ear."_

"_Impressive." Castiel countered. "Most people never pick up on the distinction."_

"_Well, I am not most people." The Doctor answered._

_The air turned cold, and Castiel watched as the Doctor gave a slight shiver._

"_Who are you." A voice demanded. The travelers turned to see the missing woman standing behind them. Her eyes glowed an unnatural, icy color of blue. "Why have you come?"_

"_I am the Doctor." The man in the black hat replied. "I am here to help you."_

"_I do not need a doctor." She hissed at him. "I do not need to be fixed."_

"_I never said I would fix you." The Doctor stated calmly. "I just want to help."_

_She watched him carefully, as if trying to read his inner thoughts. The Angels stood quietly, ready to help if need be, observing._

"_You cannot help me." She whispered. "Even HE cannot keep his promise to help me."_

"_What is your name?" The Doctor asked._

"_My people call me Leria. The humans have other names for me."_

"_Why did you kill those men?" He prodded. She shook her head, a small teardrop falling from her right eye._

"_I did not want to. I had no choice." She sniffed. "I want to go home, and I have to do as he says or he will not help me fix my ship."_

"_Who do you speak of?" Castiel interjected, startling Leria. She pointed to a spot past where the men stood and they turned to find a watcher in the forest._

"_I am her keeper. She does what she is told, right Leria?" The figure asked, moving toward them._

"_Toyotomi Hidenaga" Balthazar announced, letting out a breath of air in a long slow hiss. "Or should I just call you Tom."_

"_Ah so you do recognize me. And here I thought I was unknown to the Cherubim." The man cackled._

"_Where is Azazel? Is your father the one manipulating Hideyoshi?" Castiel demanded, glowering at the Demon. Tom clicked his tongue, smirking._

"_That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." He replied._

"So Azazel was in charge of this entire plan?" Sam interrupted. "But that doesn't help us now because he's dead. Dean killed him."

"Azazel was busy running Japan, at Lilith's request, by manipulating Hideyoshi. Tom, in attempting to gain his father's attention, was responsible for the enslavement of the Yuki Onna." Castiel explained. "He was using her to kill the Christian missionaries residing in Japan."

"Leria." The Doctor interjected. "Please stop using that boorish term. Her name was Leria." Rose clasped his hand with hers and gave it a quick squeeze. He smiled at her sadly.

"Tom refused to tell us anything of use during that confrontation. Balthazar was forced to exorcise Tom from Hidenaga, after he threatened to destroy our cover. We had hoped to interrogate Hidenaga however he did not want to be healed. He was so weak from the possession that he died soon after." Castiel continued, ending the story.

"What about Leria?" Rose said softly. "Were you able to help her?"

"She disappeared during the confrontation with Tom." The Doctor responded. "I searched for her, spent almost a year attempting to find her" He sighed "I don't think she wanted to be found." Rose wordlessly placed her free hand over their entwined fingers and his frown lessened a bit.

"Do you think it's the same one?" Dean asked thoughtfully. "Don't get me wrong here. The only reason I am entertaining the idea that you are as old as you say, is because Cas's story backs it up. But if you can live that long, isn't it possible that Leria can to?"

"I should hope not since that is a rather depressing idea, her being trapped on this planet and all, but Leria's kind have been known to live for hundreds of years. It's not out of the realm of possibility." The Doctor replied, wrinkling his forehead.

"And here I thought Sam was the brains of your operation." Rose bated. Dean glared at her and opened his mouth to retort. Castiel cleared his throat pointedly and the elder hunter relaxed his stance slightly, though still shooting daggers at their female companion.

"Well boys and girls, I think it's time to get hunting." Dean remarked.

"I do not like that term." The Doctor replied, standing and facing the older Winchester. "You will answer to me, Winchesters, if anyone gets hurt by your 'hunting'."

"Let's call it searching then." Sam added, stepping in between Dean and The Doctor. "We have a lot of ground to cover, so we might as well start plotting our strategy."

The Doctor nodded.

"Right, well." He looked over at Rose and winked. "Allons-y?"


	7. Vibranium vs Adamantium

Happy June everyone! It has been a crazy month and I am so sorry I haven't updated until now. My updates are usually spurred on by one of two things:

I look at the date and realize I am a horrible author and I haven't updated in (insert number here) days.

I receive a review three weeks after the last chapter was published and I think that maybe someone is trying to tell me something about how slow I am with updates! :p

Fun tip for today. I recently saw a Youtube video of Jensen Ackles singing and dancing to "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. I very much suggest watching it! It will absolutely make your day! I guarantee it!

Please keep Reading and Reviewing! Special thanks to Emma Everdeen and Voxinatwitch for your reviews this time around! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who… stop reminding me! T.T

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the bed nearest the kitchen table, watching the boys pour over maps and discuss strategy. She wasn't one for strategy building. Not that she couldn't, mind you, it was just that she usually left that to the Doctor. She had other aspects of their scenario to ponder over.<p>

The Winchester brothers were a unique lot. She could tell that there was an unmistakable bond between Sam and Dean. They depended on each other, the way she needed the Doctor and, she hoped, he counted on her. Their personalities balanced one another. Gun happy, gut driven, compulsive, Dean and the tech savvy, introverted, Sam. The two of them were complete opposites, but they had become two halves to the same puzzle.

Rose doubted either brother really knew how to operate well without the other, regardless if they would admit to it.

The Doctor had mentioned them to her before. He wasn't a fan of the hunters and their 'shoot first' mentality, but he respected their misguided intentions. She wondered if the Doctor could have an effect on the way the Winchesters viewed the world around them. The way he had on her.

As much as she teased Dean, she found him to be admirable. He took his job of "saving people and hunting things" as he had put it, very seriously. It was his life's work and, from what the Doctor had told her, it had been passed to him through generations of family. It ran in Sam and Dean's blood like an itch. One that, had fate decided on them differently, they may have been compelled to act upon but never truly understood. It was their curse that bonded them.

There were more stitches on their timelines then any human the Doctor had ever encountered. They were breakable men, but fate wasn't finished with the Winchesters just yet.

And then there was the question of Castiel. She found him fascinating. The angel tried so hard to appear human, but he couldn't quite reach what he was looking for. She knew he cared for the brothers, more than he might even realize. Something about him made her uncomfortable though, and she could see from the Doctor's looks he felt the same way. Castiel was human and angel, a very dangerous combination. In trying to discover who and what he was, he was a loose wire and had the potential to be plugged into anything.

Rose planned to keep an eye on him.

Rubbing her hands over her jeans, she stood and moved toward the group. They were deep in conversation over where they thought the cold would strike next.

"What is the connection with all of these cities? Dean asked, arms crossed over the plain black cotton on his chest. "What could fascinate an alien in Detroit? Not even the people who live in Detroit, want to be in Detroit!"

"They are all cities known for metallurgy and manufacturing." Sam added, quietly. "Maybe Leria needed parts for something?"

"We don't know that it's Leria just yet, boys, and I would rather like to think she isn't involved in this if you don't mind." The Doctor chimed in, frowning. He rubbed a hand over his chin.

"There seems to be a pattern to it." Rose interrupted. Leaning over the Doctor's shoulder, she traced her finger along the black line Sam had made on the map. "It's moving east. Why east?"

"There's another report of the suspicious deaths." Sam remarked, typing furiously on his laptop. "This time in Pittsburgh."

"What's in Pittsburgh?" Castiel asked.

"It's another steel manufacturing city." The Doctor stated, pacing back and forth. "If it is what I think it is, though it might not be, but it could be. Even if it were that, we might not be able to make it in time."

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked, her hands on his shoulders. "What are we looking for."

"If it is Leria, as we seem to all want to think, she may be trying to fix her ship." The Doctor sighed. "It would have been hard for her to get home without the materials to fix her ship. Meaning she's been here on earth all along. MEANING!" The Doctor cried out "We need to get going right now!"

"Go where? What are we even looking for?" Dean asked, frustrated. "I'm lost."

"What Leria needs to fix her ship is Vibranium." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Vibranium? As in the stuff Captain America used for his shield?" Dean scoffed, while Sam gave his brother an incredulous look. "What? I read comics as a kid!" He cleared his throat. "But Vibranium doesn't even exist. It's a made up element."

"You humans have such small imaginations sometimes." The suited man remarked, shaking his head. "Just because it exists in a comic doesn't mean it doesn't exist in real life. If you pay attention, my young friends, you can learn many things from comic books. In fact, Marvel has done a fantastic job of chronicling the quest to create man made Vibranium for decades!"

"Well explain it to us then." Sam interjected, his eyes lighting with an eagerness that was masked with skepticism. "What are we missing?"

"Vibranium did exist on earth, an extremely small piece was found in Antarctica almost a century ago." The Doctor explained. "I know, because I happened to be there. But it was used up in laboratory testing and attempts to recreate it."

"So what about any other metals? Won't those work?" Castiel asked, attempting to follow the conversation.

"They aren't strong enough." The Doctor remarked. "Well... there is the possibility of Adamantium, but I'm not sure that would work as well as Vibranium."

"OK now you're just screwing with me." Dean snapped.

"Of course I am!" The Doctor scoffed "Really Dean? Adamantium? Who in the would be gullible enough to believe that could even exist?!"

"You seriously expect me to believe any of this load of crap?" Dean growled, unimpressed with the Doctor's joke.

"Dean... you should come see this." Sam replied, peering over the top of his laptop. "The Doctor may not be as crazy as he sounds." Spinning the computer toward his brother, Sam pointed at the screen.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dean groaned, reading the article in front of him. It was dated three months prior.

The title of the Scientific looking document read 'Metal ore with unusual properties successfully created in laboratory testing chamber. New studies of the uses of Vibranium in long term space voyages commencing in Philadelphia, PA'

"Looks like it's time for a road trip." Rose declared.

"Well Doc," Dean crossed his arms and cocked his head at the Time Lord. "Your car or mine?"


	8. Banana Cream Pie

Hello Everyone! I am so sorry for the delayed response. Life has been absolutely crazy lately, but I have been noticing the comments and pleas for more so I need to post something right?

My husband and I found out about 2 months ago that we are expecting our first child! So updates may take a bit longer, but they are coming! Here is a fun little side chapter to see how the trip is going. I promise the Tardis will show up again soon! The Doctor is full of mysteries that one :)

Thank you to Thegirlwhowaited24601, peppermintteainjune, DamnBritishPeople, and my mysterious Visitor for your reviews! Unfortunately, I am not leaning toward any Destiel at the moment. Not because I am against it, I am just not sure how it would fit in the story. However you are welcome to read into any of the interactions between Castiel and Dean as much as you like :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural, and I am getting stir crazy waiting for the new seasons!

* * *

><p>Sam stared out the passenger side window of the Impala as they drove through the night. It had been light outside when they left Cleveland, however the ensuing argument between the Doctor and Dean over who's vehicle they would be traveling in had hindered the start of their journey a bit. Dean's stubbornness had finally won out and the five passengers wiggled into the black, four-door.<p>

After a brief stop-over in Pittsburgh to check on the crime scene, they had hopped on Route 30 toward Philadelphia. It made for a longer trip, but they would avoid any toll roads, or annoying highways in the process. Now they were caught somewhere between Pittsburgh and Gettysburg, lost in the land of Pennsylvania farming communities.

Turning slightly, Sam attempted to review the passengers in the backseat. Rose had faded off into sleep, her head tilted back onto the seat but slightly toward the Doctor. The man in question, however, continued to watch the scenery as it passed the windows of the Impala as if he had seemingly never experienced anything remotely like it.

Dean's fiddling with the radio stations, attempting to find some song he had been humming under his breath, pulled Sam's attention back to the front of the car. After passing through what sounded like a rural country station and the most boring conversation on child obesity ever to exist on NPR, Foreigner's 'Long, Long Way from Home' burst out of the car stereo. Drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat, Dean went back to watching the road through the headlight beams.

"Good choice." The Doctor chimed in from the backseat. The tallest Winchester brother checked his rear view mirror to look at the speaker.

"You know Foreigner?" Sam asked incredulously. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"How did you think they came up with the name?" The Doctor asked. "Mick wrote this song about me. After all, I did save them from that nasty encounter with the KX Variant 243 Virus."

"Are you attempting to confuse them with strange terms, Doctor?" Rose yawned, sitting up. "It really wasn't all that bad."

"Well I mean, I did save the entire band from potential, unwilling, irreversible, time travel." He replied, shrugging.

"That was only because the Angels were interested in the time energy they were giving off to possibly create new time paradoxes." Rose remarked pointedly. Dean cleared his throat.

"Can one of you start talking in English?" He asked, "AMERICAN English?"

"The strain of KX Variant 243 Virus we encountered tends to create a sort of time jump scenario as one of it's symptoms." The Doctor explained

"Basically one minute you are here, and then you aren't for a couple minutes, and then you are again." Rose chimed in. "It's quite annoying actually, especially when trying to have a conversation with someone who keeps disappearing in the middle of it."

"So how is that dangerous?" Dean asked. "Cas does that to me all the time." He gave the angel in his rear view mirror a pointed look. Castiel shrugged.

"Well it's not really, and it does wear off eventually." Rose countered. "It was only dangerous because the Weeping Angels were drawn to it."

"Weeping Angels? You mean like Cas when he found out Andy Griffith had died?" Sam joked. Castiel shot him a glare and Sam coughed uncomfortably.

"No. These beings are anything but Angels, they just look like angels. Stone Angels to be more precise, or at least they are when you are looking at them. They've been on earth for centuries, hiding in plain sight." The Doctor interjected. "They typically like graveyards or gardens where they can hide without hiding, but they live off time energy and are known to send humans to other points in history so they can create a time paradox and feed off the potential time energy of that person's potential life in the present." He nodded. "They are without a doubt, the only psychopaths in the universe that can and will kill you nicely."

"Remind me to add 'Psychotic Stone Statues' to my list of monsters to avoid." Dean muttered.

"Not to interrupt you guys, but that looks like a town and I am sure they have a pub somewhere?" Rose asked. "I could go for something to nosh on."

"Yes and I think we could all use some pie." Dean added happily. The Doctor clapped his hands together.

"Oh I hope they have Banana Cream Pie! I haven't had a good piece of that in quite some time."

"Banana Cream Pie? What planet are you from anyway? Cream Pie is definitely not real pie." Dean shouted, "Don't you ever say such blasphemous words again!"

"Gallifrey" The Doctor stated. Dean's eyebrows knitted together.

"Galli-what?" He asked.

"You asked where I came from. I'm from the planet Gallifrey." The Doctor replied.

"I don't care if you are from the planet Vulcan. If I hear you talk about Banana Pie again, you are going to be walking to Philadelphia!" Dean growled, and pulled into the diner parking lot. "Now let's eat!"


	9. Heads in Beds

Hi Everyone! I can't believe it has been so long since I have written anything! Babies tend to be little time suckers (adorable time suckers but still), and I am struggling with a little writers block on how I want this to end, but I'm still here :)

I thought I would treat you all to another little tidbit that I was able to type up. This one is a small treat for all my Destiel followers. I'm not a shipper myself, but I won't deny you yours.

Hopefully my hiatus won't be as long for the next chapter, but I promise that reviews always kick my writing into high gear *wink wink, nudge nudge*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, but if I could, I would!**

* * *

><p>"Then they all laughed at him and he ran away. I do agree he looked slightly odd compared to the others of his kind, but they didn't have to be so mean to him."<p>

"That's the premise of the story though Cas. Rudolph is a freak and everyone shuns him until he's useful." Dean retorted, shrugging.

"I still don't think it's right. I thought Santa was supposed to be a jolly and loving man, but this one is skinny and cruel." The Castiel continued, shaking his head.

"It's just a movie Cas." The elder Winchester interjected. Castiel sighed and went back to looking out the window, turning his thoughts inward.

Dean drummed on the steering wheel, about ready for the road trip to be over. Too many people in his car for far too long had given him a blistering headache. As he drove alongside the Delaware River, he kept checking for motels along the way. It was getting light out, and they needed a plan as to how to get into the division of the University of Pennsylvania that was creating the Vibranium.

That...and Dean was in serious need of a nap.

Pulling into the parking lot of a dated, but surprisingly well kept motel, Dean turned off the car.

"So three rooms right? We need 5 beds?" Dean asked, opening the door to the Impala.

"I don't need to sleep, so two rooms are fine." The Doctor replied shaking his head. "In fact, I could do for a walk."

"Ok so Cas is sharing a room with Rose?" Sam asked. Castiel paled slightly.

"No, that is inappropriate. I will just sleep in the car."

"Sam and I can just share a bed, Cas can sleep on the extra and Rose will have her own room." Dean growled, rubbing his temples.

"No offense dude but I really don't want to cuddle with you tonight." Sam remarked.

"Fine! Cas and I will share a bed, Sammy can have the damn spare, Rose gets her own room and the Doctor can do... whatever the hell it is that the Doctor does." Dean erupted. Everyone nodded and Dean moved to exit the car, as did the other occupants.

"I will try to stay on my side of the bed this time Dean." Castiel solemnly intoned.

"Good, because I don't need to wake up to you spooning me again... that was just not cool dude." Dean grumbled. Clearing his throat he leaned over the roof of the car and pointed at the angel. "Just in case; pants are not optional sleeping attire. Got it?" Castiel nodded.

Dean shut the driver side door with a grunt, and strode into the motel office. Sam turned to Castiel with a questioning look.

"Do you and Dean cuddle often?" He asked, trying not to giggle. The angel frowned.

"We were working a case, I got drunk, there was only one bed... It's a long story."

"I'm sure it is Cas." Sam remarked, watching his brother exit the office. Dean was twirling the keys around his index finger and whistling to himself. The younger Winchester yawned. "Anyway, I think it's about time we all got some sleep. We will reconvene on the case later this afternoon."

"Doctor, where are you off to?" Rose asked, taking her key from Dean. Her companion smiled.

"Not to worry Rose. I'm off to do," He paused "Doctory things. I'll be back before you know it." He winked at her and left, leaving the rest of them to find their rooms and a nap.


	10. The Mind of a Time Lord

Hi Everyone! Thank you for your patience, and welcome to all my new followers! I think I am finally out of my mental block, however it's busy season at work and home (and Baby Boy is Teething!), so the amount of time I have to concentrate on my stories has been cut in half :( I hope you all like what I have coming up for the story!

And now, on with the show! Please R&R! I love your commentary!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, but I hope everyone will enjoy this little bit of fluffy goodness!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor slid his hands into the front pockets of his trousers and leaned a shoulder against the side of a large Oak tree. The bottom of his trench coat waved in the slight wind. The air was crisp, but refreshing for winter and it helped him think. He did have to admit that the Winchester boys were good with their proximity choice for the motel. It hadn't been a very long walk to the University of Pennsylvania campus. In fact, the Doctor had enjoyed the jaunt.<p>

It wasn't that he distrusted the boys. In fact, he found them to be admirable humans in their attempts to save the human race from the beings that preyed upon them. What he didn't approve of was their methods, the guns blazing mentality that they had adapted in their quest to save the world. It was far to... human, for his liking. He didn't want Rose mixed up with their type any more than was necessary.

Rose, he thought, hiding a grin. She had been so perfectly timed with her responses to Dean and his Cowboy outlook. She had become so independent in the time he had known her. He depended on her almost as much as she depended on him. The Doctor did not look forward to when it came time for her to leave him, and set out on her own adventures.

_But they all have to leave in the end, old boy. _He thought to himself. Being a Time Lord was both his blessing and his curse. The loneliness always won out, at least for a little while.

Sam had some promise as a companion, but he was what kept his brother grounded. And he had been too tainted by his brother's deeds to be easily redeemed. The line of work that would be required of him, as the companion to a Time Lord, would be a difficult one for him to shift into. That and he wasn't all that sure the TARDIS would accept a passenger with Sam's unique history.

He looked across the snow dusted lawn at the Romanesque building that loomed before him. The Laboratory for Research on the Structure of Matter. It was here that the Vibranium was being kept. He could almost hear the reverberation it caused in the atmosphere. This was where they would discover if Leria was involved in this whole nasty situation, or if his hypothesis was completely off base. He hoped she wasn't, at least for her sake. It was too depressing to think about how she could have become wrapped up in this mess.

He felt her presence before he saw her. She was standing, off to the side of the path, watching him. Her honey, blond hair kept falling in her face, and she absentmindedly brushed it behind her ear. His heart warmed at the gesture, and he cocked his head when she moved to join him.

"Rose, you should be sleeping. I told you I would be back soon."

"I slept in the car on the way here." She replied, stiffing a yawn. "You felt a little distant this morning. I thought you might need someone to bring you back from yourself."

He nodded in acceptance of her answer. He was feeling trapped in this own thoughts, and her being there would help keep him in the present. Once again, his dependence on her was brought to the front of his mind.

"I think I figured out a way to get us unrestricted access to the building. I just need to figure out how to throw the boys off my trail." The Doctor explained to Rose. She frowned, thinking and opened up the newspaper she had been carrying.

"I have an idea." She exclaimed excited, and showed the Doctor what she was looking at.

"Do you think we can spiff up the Winchesters enough to pull it off?" He asked her after scanning the article.

"Are you speaking metaphorically or physically?" She asked laughing. The Doctor smiled in response.

"Well I trust you if you think it will work." He answered back, not answering her remark. He straightened up and extended his hand to her.

"Allons-y?" Rose questioned, taking his hand. He nodded.

"Let's get started!"


End file.
